Prodigy Math Game Wiki:To-Do List
This is a list of links and other topics that will need to be covered in order to help the wiki. However, there's a perk only accessible to users who "Apply For A Clan." Please make an article comment below as a user with a name and email address (not just your IP number or A FANDOM User showing). Say which clan you wish to apply to (you can choose any of the ones in bold, you can be part of more than one clan if these clans are chosen), and those in regular text are ones you can choose only one from, but you are able to choose any extras in bold. Those you can only exclusively be in are in italics: * Stormchaser Academy * Wiki Fans * The Fluffeh Kittens * Mercykiller Squad * Shadow Strikers * Astralz Strike Back If you wish to create a clan, contact FourSevensRiolu with a clan name and a description as she runs this mechanic for the community. You may also request to own a clan if it doesn't have an owner, like these clans: * Currently there are no other-than-above clans without owners. You can also request to change who owns a clan from one user to another. Both users must be in consent with this change. Here's some current requests being disputed: * Currently there are no other-than-above clans without ownership disputes. DISCLAIMERS: * Changes to the mechanic might be made at any time according to this. * Clans will be removed and all users who belong to that clan will no longer belong to the clan if they have previously been within it. * All names of clans must be original and descriptive, but must comply to commentary rules. * Clans can make their own logos in images, but are unofficial and can't be posted outside of user profiles. * All clans created form now on by non-staff-members will be listed in plain text, and have their respective rules. * Owners of user-made clans may kick users out with a valid reason. * Blocked users would automatically be removed of all clans. * Only when a clan has nobody active for ten days would the owner request it to disband. ---- Here's a list of clan descriptions: *Stormchaser Academy: Full of many editors and has much promise in the future. Lead by FourSevensRiolu. Focuses on heavy editing and much well-rounded competition! *Wiki Fans: the most generic clan soon to be full of participating members. The community rules this clan. *The Fluffeh Kittens: Welcome to the land of the fluffeh kittens! Join us if you are interested in adding images and using various sites like Peko Step and Lunapic to edit images and make them AWESOME! And make sure that you love FLUFFEH KITTENS!! *Mercykiller Squad: Welcome to Mercykiller033 Clan! Make sure to check out my roblox username Mercykiller033! *Shadow Strikers: We hunt peoples souls to feed ours... the magic around them is powerful yet strangely soothing... *Astralz Strike Back: Look out! Here comes the Astralz! ~ for players who are over level 45 and members only. ---- Once you have been approved with a staff member's comment to enter a clan, please state which one(s) you are a part of on your profile page to be clear. Now that this is complete, your clan will be a basic group of users that work together in committees. These are group features multiple clan members can be a part of, and help with specific areas in the community. To apply for entrance into a committee, all you must so I is prove yourself - write your signature, linked to your profile, on this page. It will be removed eventually and you may either receive a message of approval by a staff member. There are ten committees designed so far, each with a specific purpose. Here is a link to each page of guidelines that you follow in a committee of your choice (you may have multiple): *Category Watch *Insight Watch *Video Watch *Image Watch *Featured Watch *Promotion Watch *Stub Watch *Code Watch *Development Watch *Local Staff Watch - this is a special committee with separate application systems known as our staff members. These people are promoted uniquely as by helping the wiki in general. Keep in mind that if a link to a guide is red, that committee is not open to new users yet (exception for Local Staff Watch, of course). Upon entering, you'd be allowed to put a special template to your profile stating which committees you are in. Wait for them to be developed, though!